


Сhemistry

by Nati



Series: AU без сумеречного мира [6]
Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Humor, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: От своих соулмейтов людям доставались какие-то несерьёзные и зачастую ничем не помогающие в поиске друг друга таланты, проявляющиеся в стрессовых ситуациях.Алеку досталась исключительно редкая способность – он бил людей током. Не прямо молнии с небес призывал, но довольно ощутимо мог шибануть средним разрядом. Так что либо у его соулмейта были огромные проблемы со статическим электричеством, либо родственной душе Алека повезло оказаться трансформаторной будкой.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sourire de dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sourire+de+dragon).



Алек глубоко вздохнул, поправил перчатки на руках и поплёлся за шумной толпой своих одноклассников к возвышающемуся зданию из стекла и металла. Одна из самых известных компаний в Штатах, занимающаяся, казалось бы, всем подряд от выпуска дизайнерской одежды до составления околооккультных книжек. Многопрофильная – сказала им восторженная директриса, снаряжая на экскурсию. Спонсоры – добавил довольный водитель автобуса по большому секрету. Магнус Бейн – подпрыгивали от нетерпения одноклассницы. Алек только вздохнул (ещё раз): он не испытывал никакого трепета от звучания этого имени. Хотя бы потому, что даже не совсем понимал, кто этот Магнус Бейн такой – да, основатель и генеральный директор "Asuras.Inс", но на этом познания Лайтвуда касательно его биографии заканчивались. От Иззи он слышал, что Бейн ещё пишет книги, выпускает какие-то невероятные эксклюзивные украшения и вообще – идеален от и до. Алек с сестрой даже не спорил, потому что бесполезно. 

В нижнем холле их встретила молодая улыбчивая девушка, и Алек чуть не запнулся, когда подумал, что у неё нежно-синяя кожа, но быстро успокоился, поняв, это так забавно отразились блики от огромного аквариума, в котором меланхолично плавало что-то огромное и на рыбу вообще не похожее. 

— Добро пожаловать в Асурас Инкорпорейтед, — поприветствовала их девушка. — Я Катарина Лосс, личный помощник генерального директора. Я проведу вам экскурсию по некоторым нашим отделам, а потом вы встретитесь с мистером Бейном. Прошу за мной. 

Катарина на удивление интересно рассказывала, подробно и увлекательно. Алек даже сам не заметил, как увлёкся, с любопытством оглядывая очередной отдел и слушая историю его создания и становления. Теперь Магнус Бейн действительно вызывал уважение и даже лёгкое восхищение – он начал строить свою компанию с девятнадцати лет, и потом она быстро развивалась, теснила другие компании, росла и вот, наконец, стала той, которую можно было увидеть сейчас – многомиллиардной и многопрофильной. 

— Мы находимся с вами в нью-йоркском отделении, это штаб-квартира нашей компании, — пояснила Катарина, когда они поднимались на самый верхний этаж. — Первое здание, которое заняла Асурас, впоследствии оно стало главным. У нас есть офисы в каждом штате, несколько офисов за границей – Британия, Франция, Испания, Италия. Мы развиваемся и расширяемся с каждым днём, поэтому у нас всегда есть открытые вакансии и очень развита система школьных и университетских стажировок. При желании, каждый из вас может попробовать свои силы в нашей компании. Кстати, иногда мистер Бейн лично приглашает кого-нибудь стажироваться в административном аппарате. 

Школьники воодушевленно зашептались. Алек тоже почувствовал некоторое волнение – выпуститься из школы, имея на руках рекомендации от подобной компании (при условии, что они положительные, конечно) – это гарантированное поступление в лучшие университеты страны. Если Алеку предложат здесь стажировку, он согласится, даже не думая. Хотя, вряд ли, конечно, но ведь помечтать-то можно. 

— Итак, мы пришли, — объявила Катарина, когда завела школьников на последний этаж и остановилась перед большой двустворчатой дверью из мутно-белого стекла. — Это приемная мистера Бейна, его кабинет за этой дверью. Моё рабочее место вон там, — женщина указала на стол из светлого дерева. — Прошу вас располагаться, директор скоро придёт с деловой встречи. 

Все тут же рассыпались по приёмной, рассматривая (и порываясь потрогать) всё, что попадалось на глаза (и под руку). Помимо секретарского стола Катарины, который буквально утопал в зелени расставленных рядом с ним деревьев и цветов, тут же были и мягкие бежевые диваны, пушистый светлый ковёр, который почему-то совершенно не марался, когда по нему ходили, журнальные столики, кофейный автомат, кулер с водой и картины на стенах. Всё это создавало какой-то уютный комфорт, хотелось сесть на диван, взять кружечку кофе и лениво пролистывать журнальчики, поглядывая в большое панорамное окно, из которого открывался невероятный вид на центр Нью-Йорка. 

— Как много прекрасных молодых людей сегодня здесь собралось, — неожиданно раздался чуть весёлый голос. 

Все тут же повернулись в сторону лифта, из которого выходил высокий мужчина крайне… эпатажного внешнего вида. На нём были кожаные чёрные брюки, обтягивающие ноги и низко сидящие на бёдрах, тёмно-синяя ацетатная [1] рубашка, расстегнутая на две первые пуговицы, небрежно наброшенный на плечо насыщено-вишнёвый пиджак, стильные кожаные туфли с металлическими пряжками. На шее висел тяжёлый массивный кулон бордового цвета, на запястьях было множество браслетов. Волосы были поставлены в высокую шипастую причёску и закреплены лаком, на лице – подводка и фиолетовые тени для глаз, прозрачный блеск для губ. А ещё мужчина весь блестел, и Алек никак не мог понять, то ли это свет так отражался, то ли он действительно щедро посыпал себя блёстками. Наверно, это был один из дизайнеров чего-нибудь, они ведь все слегка не от мира сего, правильно? Но всё же, стоило признать – мужчина был очень красивым. 

— Знакомьтесь, — сказала Катарина и подошла к пришедшему. — Генеральный директор Асурас – Магнус Бейн. 

Алек в буквальном смысле слова потерял дар речи. Основателя такой компании он представлял совсем по-другому – почти как отца, такого же статного, строгого, _взрослого_. В официальной одежде, занятого и смотрящего на школьников с оттенком покровительства и лёгкой усталости. Этот же мужчина смотрел на них с весельем и заинтересованностью, он улыбался и выглядел максимум лет на двадцать пять – и это если сильно преувеличить. Да и строгости в нём не было никакой, Алек всерьёз подумал, что через пару минут он полезет со всеми тут обниматься. 

— Привет, привет, — улыбнулся Магнус. — У меня есть аж целых десять минут, чтобы с вами поговорить, а потом нужно будет бежать-бежать. Итак, у вас есть какие-нибудь вопросы ко мне или Катарина всё рассказала так замечательно, что даже спрашивать уже не о чём? 

— Вы женаты? — тут же спросила одна из девчонок, а остальные захихикали. 

— Нет, милые леди, я всё ещё свободен как ветер, — подмигнул им Бейн. — Сложно найти жену, когда ты так занят, что даже дома появляешься раз в неделю. 

Катарина негромко хмыкнула, но ничего не сказала, возвращаясь за свой стол. Магнус же вполне удобно устроился возле стены, облокотившись на неё спиной, чуть прогибаясь. Алек вдруг совершенно неожиданно для себя залип на эту позу, с трудом оторвал взгляд от линии брюк (слава всему, рубашка была заправлена в них) и почувствовал, как весь вспыхнул, когда понял, что Бейн смотрит прямо на него. Лайтвуд был серьёзно уверен, что температура тела подскочила до невозможности, а между пальцами начали проскальзывать искорки, даже несмотря на перчатки. Алек быстро спрятал руки в карманы, а Магнус, который почему-то за ним следил, умудряясь при этом отвечать на вопросы других, удивлённо приподнял брови. 

— Что ж, ладно, мне пора бежать, был очень рад со всеми вами познакомиться, — сказал Бейн, когда выделенные им десять минут прошли. 

Алек сглотнул и понял, что совершенно не помнит, о чём Магнуса спрашивали, как и не помнит, что он отвечал – все силы Лайтвуда уходили на то, чтобы не начать искрить. Бейн же начал со всеми прощаться, пожимая руки парням и легко целуя в запястья девушек (от чего те хихикали и краснели), а потом очередь дошла до Алека. И как-то так получилось, что в этой очереди он остался последним. Магнус протянул ему руку, на которую Лайтвуд уставился как баран на новые ворота, а потом почувствовал, что краснеет. 

— Эй, невежливо прятать руки в карманы, — негромко заметил Бейн. 

— Это не то, что… — начал Алек, но понял, что уже помимо воли протягивает свою ладонь. 

— И перчатки тоже обычно снимают, — усмехнулся Магнус. 

— Я ударю вас током, — вздохнул Лайтвуд. 

— Правда? Интересно, — протянул Бейн и, прежде чем Алек успел как-то сориентироваться, стянул с него перчатку, сжимая пальцы. 

Между ними тут же заплясали голубоватые электрические искры. Лайтвуд покраснел, постарался заставить себя дышать медленно и спокойно, а потом с удивлением обнаружил, что Магнуса ток не слишком волнует – он даже не вздрогнул. 

— Как тебя зовут? — неожиданно спросил Бейн, наклоняясь чуть ближе. 

— Алек, — выпалил парень. — Алек Лайтвуд. 

— Алек, значит, — кивнул Магнус, а потом улыбнулся. — До встречи.

И отошёл, помахал всем рукой и скрылся в кабинете. 

— Что это было? — чуть ли не хором потребовали ответа одноклассники, которые имели счастье наблюдать эту сцену. 

— Если бы я знал, — буркнул Алек, быстро надевая перчатку обратно. 

Ему бы тоже очень сильно хотелось получить ответ на вопрос, что это такое было. 

*_*_*

— Как прошла экскурсия? — спросила Иззи, едва брат зашёл домой. — Вы видели Бейна? 

— Нормально, — отозвался Алек. — Видели. 

— Не быть тебе хорошим рассказчиком, — вздохнула Изабель. — Развёрнутые предложения, Алек, строй свой ответ развёрнутыми предложениями! 

— Я его током ударил, — сказал Лайтвуд. 

— Кого? — опешила Иззи. — Бейна? _Магнуса Бейна?!_

— Ага, — кивнул Алек. 

— Ты что, забыл свои перчатки? — уточнила сестра. 

— Нет, я был в них. Это не особо помогло, почему-то, а потом он вообще подошёл и снял одну с меня, чтобы руку пожать, — рассказал Алек. 

— Магнус Бейн подошёл и снял с тебя перчатку, — повторила Иззи. — Чтобы пожать тебе руку. 

Алек посмотрел на сестру слегка недоумённо, проговорил про себя ту же фразу, что и она, и стремительно покраснел. Изабель, пристально за ним наблюдающая, сделала руками какое-то волнообразное движение и ткнула в брата пальцем с непонятным восклицанием. 

— Да он там всем руки пожимал, — тут же начал оправдываться Алек, буквально на одном дыхании пробормотав, — а я в перчатках, он сказал, что это невежливо, я предупредил его о токе, а он ответил, что это интересно, и снял мою перчатку. Всё. 

Иззи покачала головой, а потом рассмеялась. 

— Да не переживай ты так, братишка, — подмигнула она ему. — Магнус Бейн славится своим неординарным поведением. Эх, может он ещё и комиксы любит, как ты считаешь?..

— Не знаю, — буркнул Алек. — Может и любит. Как-то не было возможности спросить. 

Изабель вздохнула и мечтательно прикрыла глаза. Она часто думала, кем может быть её соулмейт, всякий раз надеясь, что он окажется какой-нибудь суперзвездой голливудского размаха. Джейс над этим всегда подшучивал, утверждая, что родственная душа Иззи наверняка окажется каким-нибудь очкастым ботаником, у которого при разговоре с реальной девчонкой непременно случится приступ астмы. Впрочем, Иззи в долгу не оставалась, предрекая Джейсу какую-нибудь девчонку не от мира сего, не выпускающую из рук карандаш или кисть, и которой на самого Вейланда будет плевать с высокой колокольни. Алек же просто никогда в эти разговоры не вмешивался – прогнозы касательно его родственной души были ещё более неутешительными. 

От своих соулмейтов людям доставались какие-то несерьёзные и зачастую ничем не помогающие в поиске друг друга таланты, проявляющиеся в стрессовых ситуациях. 

Джейс, например, начинал рисовать. Причём не просто выводить каракули на бумаге (Вейланд при всём своём внешнем аристократизме был начисто лишён художественного вкуса), а очень даже неплохие картинки. Не мировые шедевры, естественно, но всё же. Иззи же в напряжённой ситуации начинала цитировать Звёздные войны и Звёздный путь, причём не путаясь в них (что удивительно, поскольку ни тот, ни другой фильм она не смотрела), а ещё понимала, о каких комиксных героях говорит Макс – в соулмейты ей достался какой-то гик, не иначе. 

Алеку же выпала исключительно редкая (если не уникальная) способность – он бил людей током. Не прямо молнии с небес призывал, но довольно ощутимо мог шибануть несильным разрядом. Так что либо у его соулмейта были огромные проблемы со статическим электричеством, либо родственной душе Алека повезло оказаться трансформаторной будкой ("или супергероем" – настаивал всегда Макс). 

Понятно, что при таком раскладе найти своего соулмейта было очень и очень трудно. Джейс и Иззи могли хоть поселиться в художественных школах и магазинах комиксов соответственно, но это мало что давало – никаких гарантий, что твоя родственная душа вообще живёт с тобой в одном городе или даже стране. Конечно, в последние десятилетия стало чуточку проще благодаря интернету – практически сразу, как только люди разобрались в технологиях, появился soulmate.com – сайт, где помогали искать родственные души [2]. Но даже с этим сайтом многие так и не находили соулмейтов: во-первых, твоя родственная душа могла быть и не зарегистрирована на сайте; во-вторых, она могла не знать твоего языка так же, как и ты – её; в-третьих, таланты соулмейтов часто дублировались, да и кидать объявления по типу "ищу человека, умеющего рисовать" – довольно глупо и зачастую безрезультатно, потому что откликнуться могут сотни. Относительно повезти могло Алеку с его необычной способностью, Иззи даже предлагала разместить объявление "Ищу парня, у которого странные отношения с электричеством. Найдись, чувак, я заколебался бить невинных людей током!", но Лайтвуд наотрез отказался. И он сам не до конца понимал, почему. 

Не то чтобы Алек боялся или не хотел встретиться со своим соулмейтом. Ему, как и большинству людей, было интересно узнать, кого судьба выбрала его родственной душой, но Лайтвуд слегка нервничал. Хотя, "слегка" – слабо сказано. Ему в соулмейты явно достался кто-то необычный (иногда казалось, что реально какой-нибудь супергерой – Макс порой был очень убедительным), а сам Алек был… обычным. У него не было каких-то особых талантов, он не умел рисовать или играть на музыкальных инструментах, он был самым что ни на есть среднестатистическим школьником, которых миллионы. И Лайтвуд прекрасно понимал, что почти весь мир такой, да и его семья тоже не слишком выделялась из общей массы, но всё равно. Это было глупо – упускать свой шанс найти родственную душу, но Алек чего-то упорно ждал. Иногда казалось, что какого-то знака свыше. 

Лайтвуд посмотрел на свои руки и со вздохом поплёлся в комнату. Он носил перчатки с четырнадцати лет, когда искры с пальцев уже нельзя было объяснить ничем, кроме способностей соулмейта. Причём они проявлялись не только когда Алек был взволнован или находился в стрессовой ситуации, но и просто так, когда придётся. Именно поэтому Лайтвуд с большой неохотой знакомился с новыми людьми, хотя Иззи упорно утверждала, что электричество – это крутая фишка, которая могла бы помочь парню стать крайне популярным. Алек не считал, что бить малознакомых людей током – круто. Да и вообще Лайтвуд не особо горел желанием собирать вокруг себя толпу восхищённых поклонников. Он вообще сомневался, что этим можно привлечь кого-нибудь нормального. То, что это казалось прикольным Иззи, вполне объяснялось её родственной задротской половинкой (ну, Алек надеялся). 

Обычно перчатки помогали, но сегодня почему-то искры пробились и сквозь них. И да, Алек готов был признать, что это скорее всего из-за того, что Магнус Бейн показался ему _симпатичным_. Ладно, врать себе было глупо и бессмысленно, Магнус Бейн был _невероятным_. Алек видел много разных экстравагантных людей (он же жил в Нью-Йорке, они тут через каждого десятого встречались!), но почему-то ни один из них не казался ему _потрясающим_. Вот просто так, с первого взгляда. А его длинные и тонкие пальцы, когда он потянул на себя перчатку Лайтвуда, когда прикоснулся к голой коже… Алек даже не помнил, когда кто-то посторонний касался его рук.

По ладоням опять пробежались голубоватые искры. Алек проследил их взглядом и закусил губу – его способность всегда реагировала на эмоциональное состояние, но ещё никогда так активно себя не проявляла, когда он был один. Наверняка так она реагировала на заинтересованность (раньше подобное случалось, когда Алек думал о Джейсе – и всё закончилось, стоило сводному брату примчаться в пятнадцать лет после экзамена и восторженно ткнуть прямо в лицо разрисованной тетрадью), и Алек исключительно радовался, что ему самому электричество не было страшно. Очень грустно было бы, бей он сам себя током. 

Лайтвуд кинул перчатки на стол и переоделся в домашнюю одежду, направляясь на кухню. Семью он, слава богу, током никогда не бил, поэтому дома отдыхал от полностью закрытой одежды. На кухне уже сидел Джейс и с кем-то увлечённо переписывался (несмотря на ожидание _той единственной_ , парень постоянно бегал на свидания), а Иззи задумчиво смотрела на пустую сковородку, решая, стоит ли ей готовить. Алек решительно подошёл к холодильнику и начал доставать продукты, а на недовольный взгляд сестры показал рукой на так вовремя зазвонивший домашний телефон. Изабель фыркнула и с самым независимым видом ответила на звонок. 

— Алло, — отозвалась девушка, а потом с удивлением передала трубку Алеку. — Это тебя. 

— Кто? — удивился парень. — Из школы? 

— Без понятия, — пожала плечами Иззи и неожиданно хитро подмигнула, — какая-то девушка. 

Лайтвуд удивился ещё сильнее и на заинтересованный взгляд оторвавшегося от телефона Джейса пожал плечами. 

— Слушаю, — сказал Алек, а потом чуть не упал, услышав знакомый голос. — Мисс Лосс? 

— Да, — сказала на том конце провода Катарина. — Александр, помнишь я сегодня говорила, что иногда мистер Бейн выбирает себе стажёров? 

— Да, — кивнул Лайтвуд сам себе. — Конечно, помню. Для работы в административном аппарате.

— Именно, — подтвердила Катарина. — И в этот раз мы бы хотели предложить стажировку у нас в компании тебе. 

— Мне? — переспросил Алек, не совсем понимая, что происходит. — Почему мне?..

— Потому что так захотел Магнус, — усмехнулась Лосс, сбившись на секунду с делового тона. —График стажировки индивидуальный, мы не будем мешать твоей учёбе. Если ты согласен, то можешь начинать с завтрашнего дня после уроков.

— Я, — ошеломлённо протянул Алек, не зная, что сказать. — Да. В смысле, я согласен. Да. 

— Вот и замечательно, — обрадовалась Катарина. — Приходи завтра после школы, на ресепшене назовёшь фамилию и сразу же к нам в офис. 

— К вам, в смысле, на самый верх? — уточнил Алек. 

— Да, — хмыкнула Катарина. — На самый верх. До завтра. 

— До свидания, — отозвался Лайтвуд и положил трубку, не замечая, как во все стороны от него летят искорки. 

— Что случилось? — с любопытством влез Джейс. — На какой ты там верх собрался? На что согласился? 

— Это была Катарина Лосс, личный помощник Магнуса Бейна, и с завтрашнего дня я буду стажироваться в их компании, — ответил Алек и только сейчас понял, что весь потрескивает электрическими разрядами (даже волосы слегка наэлектризовались).

— Алек, это же так круто! — с восторгом сказала Иззи. — Нет ничего круче Асурас! 

Алек только кивнул. У него было чуть меньше суток, чтобы немного успокоиться и не появиться в компании, напоминая неисправный электрический щиток. Вряд ли временное начальство оценит. Хотя, если вспомнить, что генеральный директор даже не вздрогнул, когда пожимал Алеку руку, то, может быть, всё будет не так уж и плохо. 

*_*_*

Алек, которого Иззи заставила надеть рубашку и брюки, а не "этот свой ужасный растянутый свитер, который давно пора выбросить", неуверенно зашёл в нижний холл Асурас. У Лайтвуда всё ещё были некоторые проблемы с контролем электричества, так что иногда небольшие искорки проскальзывали по открытой шее или волосам, но Алек искренне надеялся, что это не сильно заметно. На ресепшене сидел молодой парень, который улыбнулся Лайтвуду и тут же выдал ему бейджик "посетитель", когда услышал фамилию. Дальше Алека направили к лифту и почти запихнули туда, самостоятельно нажимая кнопку верхнего этажа. Лайтвуд даже задумался, насколько нервным он выглядел со стороны, раз даже нажать кнопку в лифте ему не доверили. 

В приёмной его уже встречала Катарина, которая приветливо помахала ему рукой, не отрываясь от телефона. Алек вошёл и подавил в себе желание пригладить волосы – если он это сделает, то они, с большой вероятностью, встанут торчком, так что лучше было всё оставить как есть. 

— Привет, — сказала Катарина, закрывая трубку рукой. — Иди к Магнусу, он ждёт. 

Алек кивнул и уверенно прошагал до двери Бейна. Уверенно потянул за ручку и уверенно вошёл в кабинет, застывая на пороге и буквально наяву видя, как уверенность остаётся в приёмной, предпочитая компанию мисс Лосс. Магнус сидел на столе и задумчиво листал какой-то каталог, рядом стояла симпатичная девушка, которая подошла очень близко и что-то в этом самом каталоге показывала. Услышав открывающуюся дверь (хоть открылась и закрылась она абсолютно бесшумно), оба тут же подняли головы. 

— Александр! — радостно возвестил Магнус, не глядя сунув в руки девушке каталог. — Проходи. 

Девушка же посмотрела на Алека отнюдь не радостным, а скорее "зачем-ты-сюда-припёрся-мальчик" взглядом, но послушно кивнула и вышла за дверь, когда Бейн махнул на неё рукой. Лайтвуду стало слегка неудобно, и он уже почти было извинился за то, что помешал, но потом вспомнил, что его, вообще-то, тоже пригласили, так что всё нормально. Магнус встал со стола и подошёл, протягивая руку. Алек посмотрел на неё, потом на свои руки, затем перевёл взгляд на Бейна, заметил его улыбку и неуверенно снял правую перчатку. Едва их пальцы соприкоснулись, Лайтвуд увидел, как от его руки к руке Магнуса побежали искры. Алек хотел было тут же отойти, но Бейн не позволил, и Лайтвуд вскинул взгляд, замечая, как глаза Магнуса странно блеснули. Алек почувствовал, как щёки отчего-то заливает румянцем, а Бейн на это только улыбнулся. 

— Необычная особенность, — заметил Магнус, не выпуская руки Лайтвуда и рассматривая его пальцы, между которыми бегали искры. — Из-за чего она? 

— Это… — начал Алек, не уверенный, что хочет объяснять, но всё же решил, что можно и сказать. — От моего соулмейта. 

— Оу, — протянул Магнус и перехватил ладонь Лайтвуда сразу двумя руками, всматриваясь до невозможности пристально, будто что-то выискивая. — Ты его уже встретил? 

— Нет, ещё нет, — покачал головой Алек. 

— Правда? — как-то таинственно улыбнулся Магнус и наконец отпустил руку Лайтвуда. — Значит, ещё встретишь. Уверен, он тебе понравится. 

Алек закивал, а потом замер, поняв, что Бейн однозначно говорит про мужчину. _Он_ тебе понравится – то есть, Магнус даже не допустил вероятности, что это может быть женщина. Лайтвуда настолько легко прочитать что ли? Он же никому не рассказывал о своей ориентации, откуда все знают-то?! Бейн усмехнулся, будто мысли его прочитал, и махнул рукой на стул, приглашая присесть. 

— Что ж, я рад, что ты согласился у нас стажироваться, — сказал Магнус, обходя стол и садясь напротив Лайтвуда. 

— А что, кто-то отказывается? — неожиданно выпалил Алек и тут же закрыл себе рот рукой. — Простите! 

— Ничего, — рассмеялся Магнус, удобно разваливаясь на своём кресле. — И ты прав, ещё пока никто не отказывался. Но всё когда-нибудь бывает впервые, верно? 

Алек пожал плечами. Он как-то не представлял, кто вообще мог отказаться от стажировки в подобной компании, но, наверное, кто-то мог. Не всем же, в конце концов, нужны рекомендации и подобный опыт. 

— В общем, квалифицированную работу я тебе предложить не могу, разумеется, но ассистировать ты вполне можешь. Будешь помогать сначала Катарине, а потом мне, когда она через две недели уйдёт в отпуск. Стажировка рассчитана на полгода, только после занятий, чтобы не влиять на успеваемость. Любые контрольные, школьные мероприятия или необходимость подготовиться к чему-либо стоят в приоритете, сразу говори об этом. В твою школу от нашей компании будет направленно официальное письмо, с просьбой сообщить, если стажировка повлияет на успеваемость. Такие условия тебя устраивают? 

— Да, — кивнул Алек. 

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Магнус. — С твоими непосредственными обязанностями тебя ознакомит Катарина. И да, у меня есть одно условие, без которого дальнейшая наша работа будет невозможна. 

Алек тут же подобрался и внимательно посмотрел на Бейна. Магнус выглядел очень серьёзным и решительным, сурово сдвинул брови (что довольно забавно смотрелось в компании с его накрашенными глазами) и сложил руки перед собой на столе, сцепив пальцы в замок. 

— Александр, пожалуйста, в следующий раз, как только войдёшь в здание, сразу сними свои перчатки и сделай так, чтобы я больше никогда их на тебе не видел. 

Алек пару раз моргнул и удивлённо приоткрыл рот. Магнус, наблюдающий за этим, прыснул и тихо рассмеялся, полностью убивая серьёзность момента. 

— Но я могу случайно ударить кого-нибудь током, — возразил Алек. — Это не смертельно, конечно, но всё-таки довольно неприятно. 

— Не волнуйся, — покачал головой Магнус. — Мои сотрудники не будут доводить тебя до такого состояния. 

— Да меня и доводить не нужно, я просто искрюсь, когда нервничаю, — слегка смущённо пояснил Лайтвуд. 

— А сейчас ты нервничаешь? — с любопытством спросил Бейн, глядя на пробегающие по рукам искры. — Отчего же? 

Алек открыл рот, но тут же его закрыл и слегка покраснел. Нельзя же сказать Магнусу "Из-за вас, потому что вы потрясающий", правда? Это будет невежливо, а сам Лайтвуд умрёт от смущения, если попытается произнести подобное. Бейн, смотрящий на него с интересом, неожиданно хмыкнул и улыбнулся. 

— Ладно, тогда пойдём на компромисс. Ты будешь снимать перчатки в приёмной и моём кабинете, соответственно. Если нужно будет работать с кем-то другим, то надевай их. Идёт? 

Алек хотел было сказать, что нет, и спросить, зачем вообще это нужно, но вместо этого только кивнул. У каждого свои странности, не так ли? И потом – это было приятно. Чувствовать кожей чужие прикосновения кого-то не из семьи. Не то чтобы Алек сильно жаждал телесного контакта… Ладно, себе можно было признаться в том, что _прикосновения Магнуса Бейна_ были ему приятны. 

— Вот и замечательно! — обрадовался Магнус, вырывая Алека из собственных мыслей. — Иди сейчас к Катарине, она всё объяснит, покажет и расскажет. 

Лайтвуд кивнул и встал со стула, Бейн тут же встал следом, обошёл стол и остановился напротив Алека, который неожиданно заискрил ещё сильнее, чем до этого. Магнус дотронулся пальцами до его левой руки и потянул на себя перчатку, снимая её и возвращая парню. 

— Без них, — почти шёпотом, мягко и вкрадчиво сказал Бейн. — Иди. 

Алек вновь кивнул и почти в прострации вышел из кабинета, прижимая перчатки к груди, в которой слишком быстро билось сердце. Губы отчего-то пересохли, а пальцы мелко подрагивали. Лосс, сидящая за столом, подняла взгляд от каких-то документов и усмехнулась. 

— Магнус как всегда в своём репертуаре. Иди сюда, буду объяснять, что тебе делать. 

*_*_*

Стажироваться было несложно. В основном Алек сидел в приёмной вместе с Катариной и помогал ей с документами или выполнял функцию "сходи на пятый этаж и передай вот эту папку". В первые две недели с Магнусом Алек почти не виделся, только на пару минут, когда приходил – Бейн всегда находил время забежать в собственную приёмную и поприветствовать Алека рукопожатием и пожеланием хорошего дня (а ещё он наотрез отказался отзываться на "мистер Бейн", в ультимативной форме потребовав называть себя просто Магнус и "чтобы никаких "вы" я даже не слышал в этой приёмной!"). Лайтвуд никогда бы не признался, что эти минуты были для него важнее, чем любые рекомендации, которые он получит по окончании стажировки. 

А на третью неделю его пребывания в компании Катарина сунула ему планшет с расписанием всех встреч мистера Бейна и ушла в отпуск, оставив Алека в полной прострации и состоянии, близком к панике. 

— Но я же здесь не с утра, а если что-то понадобится?.. — начал Алек, как только Магнус поздравил его с временным повышением. 

— Забей, — посоветовал Бейн и забрал у него из рук планшет. — О, ты его даже зарядить смог. Удобные способности, знаешь ли. 

Алек посмотрел на свои руки и вздохнул – конечно же он искрился как сломанная розетка. Магнус хмыкнул и похлопал парня по плечу, буквально притягивая всё лишнее электричество к своей ладони. 

— Будешь помогать мне после школы, не переживай, я прекрасно помню о всех своих встречах, — успокоил его Бейн. — А сейчас собирайся. 

— Куда? — удивился Лайтвуд. 

— Как куда? Время ланча! — улыбнулся Магнус. — Катарина со мной никогда на него не ходит, потому что это Катарина, а ты не имеешь права отказаться, так что собирайся. 

Алек неуверенно оглянулся, но всё-таки пошёл за курткой. Но когда он протянул руку к перчаткам, то его тут же перехватили за запястье. Лайтвуд вскинул глаза и встретился со взглядом Магнуса, который медленно покачал головой. 

— Если начнёшь нервничать, просто возьми меня за руку, и тогда никто не получит разрядом, — улыбнулся Бейн. 

Алек сглотнул, чувствуя, как щёки заливает краска. Да он теперь будет нервничать просто из-за того, что Магнус предложил взять себя за руку. Одна только мысль об этом вызывала искры – в буквальном смысле слова. Бейн хитро улыбнулся и пошёл вперёд, Лайтвуд кинулся следом. Алек нервничал, стоя вместе с Магнусом в лифте, и постоянно одёргивал себя от желания поглядеть в зеркало и узнать, насколько взъерошено и смущённо он выглядит. А то, что он слегка покраснел – это даже не подлежало сомнению, Алек вообще никак не мог справиться с собственным цветом кожи, когда Бейн был рядом. Он буквально искрил, из-за этого же и краснел, и, собственно, поэтому и искрил – замкнутый круг смущения Александра Лайтвуда в действии. 

Они спустились на внутреннюю подземную парковку. Алек слегка удивился, потому что обычно все сотрудники обедали или в кафетерии при компании, либо выходили куда-нибудь по соседству. Магнус же, судя по всему, собрался куда-то далеко, раз спустился за машиной. 

— Есть тут недалеко одно кафе, — сказал Бейн, когда Алек сел на пассажирское переднее сидение. — Не слишком известное, но зато повар там потрясающий. Всё пытаюсь заманить его к нам, но он никак не сдаётся. 

Алек кивнул и попытался убедить себя в том, что в совместном походе с боссом в кафе на ланч нет ничего необычного. Магнусу просто почему-то очень нравилось вытаскивать Лайтвуда из зоны комфорта и выглядеть при этом как довольный кот. Алек этого не понимал, но никогда не отказывался – без всяких ложных оправданий, Лайтвуду просто нравилось, когда Магнус уделяет ему внимание. Это, разумеется, ничего не значило, просто Бейну было любопытно наблюдать за неловкими попытками парня успокоить собственное электричество. Алек и не надеялся на что-то большее, в конце концов даже если не брать во внимание все конституционные законы Нью-Йорка, это был _Магнус_ – сияющий, невероятный, _волшебный_. Алеку ничего не светило бы, даже будь он на пару лет старше. Но это совершенно не мешало Лайтвуду иногда просыпаться с бешено колотящимся сердцем и горящими щеками от горячих и смущающих снов. И всякий раз, когда он приходил после этого в компанию, то Магнус улыбался так хитро, будто знал, о чём Алек думал (от этого парень всегда смущался ещё больше). 

Доехали они довольно быстро, Алек даже не успел вновь заискрить от осознания нахождения в одном замкнутом небольшом пространстве со своим потрясающим боссом. Кафе действительно было неприметным, почти незаметным даже, Лайтвуд прошёл бы мимо и не обратил внимание на неброскую вывеску "У Луиджи". Внутри оно оказалось небольшим, но очень уютным – играла негромкая инструментальная музыка, не отвлекающая от приёма пищи и разговоров, приглушённые тёплые тона, бесшумные официанты. Магнуса поприветствовали крайне вежливо, едва ли не поклонились, и тут же провели к столику в уютной нише. На Алека внимания сначала даже не обратили, но стоило Бейну слегка сжать его плечо, как официант тут же стал предельно вежлив и учтив и с ним тоже. 

Когда принесли меню, в котором Алек понял разве что пару-тройку названий, Лайтвуд подумал, что это всё до неприличия похоже на свидание. Было бы похоже, если бы время было чуть позднее, а вместо Алека напротив Магнуса сидел кто-нибудь не такой скучный. 

— Александр, ты вцепился в эту несчастную папку так, будто она лично что-то тебе должна, — мягко заметил Бейн. — Позволь я сделаю заказ за двоих? 

Лайтвуд кивнул и почти выронил меню из рук – он действительно не заметил, как сжимал её со всей силы. Стало ещё более неловко, чем до этого. Да ещё и эти глупые мысли… 

— Ты так очаровательно краснеешь всякий раз, когда я к тебе обращаюсь, — заметил Магнус с лёгкой полуулыбкой. 

Алек как по заказу вспыхнул, и Бейн рассмеялся. Он подозвал официанта, сделал заказ и с любопытством уставился на Лайтвуда, который не знал, куда деть руки, глаза и вообще всего себя за компанию. Это было _не_ свидание, всего лишь обед с боссом, от которого _не_ нужно умирать от смущения – Алек повторял про себя это почти как мантру, надеясь, что на десятый раз сработает. 

— Расскажи мне о себе, — неожиданно попросил Магнус, заставив мысли Алека зависнуть. — Я знаю, что ты в выпускном классе, тебе почти восемнадцать, есть некоторые способности к электричеству, и ты очень мило смущаешься. 

— Я… — начал Алек, не зная, куда деть глаза и как перестать задыхаться. — Я обычный школьник…

— Позволю себе не согласиться, — покачал головой Магнус, протянул руку и накрыл ей пальцы Алека. — Ты определённо _не_ обычный. 

Лайтвуд как-то заторможено посмотрел на свою руку, накрытую ладонью Бейна, на искры, танцующие между их пальцами и не причиняющие никому из них вреда – и забыл, как дышать. Это явно выходило за рамки деловых отношений, и Алек мог сейчас извиниться, встать и уйти, но вместо этого он чуть сдвинул руку, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Магнуса и зачарованно уставился на искры, которые на несколько секунд обернулись мягким синеватым пламенем. 

— Почему ток не причиняет тебе вреда? — спросил парень. — Я никогда не умел его контролировать. 

— Кто знает, — улыбнулся Магнус. — Возможно во всём виновато моё великолепие. 

Алек не сдержал улыбки и решился поднять взгляд. Бейн смотрел на него пристально, но мягко и с искреннем любопытством, так что Лайтвуд даже неожиданно для самого себя начал рассказывать. О том, что с детства любит стрелять из лука и даже в клуб раньше ходил. О том, что родственная душа его сестры любит комиксы, а соулмейт брата – хорошая художница. О том, что их родители часто в разъездах, поэтому их дети предоставлены по большей части самим себе. Алек всё рассказывал и рассказывал, а Магнус слушал с настоящим интересом. Лайтвуд чувствовал, как у него в душе словно что-то расцветает, даже смущаться порой забывал, а на подошедшего официанта, принёсшего их заказ, совершенно не обратил внимания, как и на то, что их с Магнусом пальцы так и были переплетены. 

— Ну вот, — сказал Магнус, когда они выходили из кафе (спустя почти два часа), — а ты говорил, что обычный школьник. Ты _удивительный_ , Александр. 

Алек вспыхнул, но взгляда не опустил, только неуверенно улыбнулся. Магнус тут же схватил его за руку и радостно хлопнул по плечу. 

— Ну вот, уже прогресс! — заметил Бейн. — Надо закреплять результат. Завтра пойдём пить кофе. 

Алек чуть приоткрыл рот от удивления, но Магнус уже потащил его к машине, не выпуская руки. Приглашение на кофе… это же может считаться свиданием? 

*_*_*

Алек шёл на работу со смесью нетерпения и нервозности. С одной стороны – Магнус пригласил (поставил перед фактом) его на кофе. С другой – это могло ничего не значить, а у Лайтвуда просто слишком больная фантазия и умение выдавать желаемое за действительное (раньше подобного не было, но вдруг). Поэтому Алек не знал, как себя вести. Он думал об этом всю первую половину дня, но так ничего и не решил. 

Зайдя в лифт и нажав на кнопку самого верхнего этажа, Алек привычно уже снял перчатки и убрал их в рюкзак. Он вообще стал лучше контролировать электричество, хотя и не совсем понимал из-за чего (были предположения, что он просто всё своё волнение расходует рядом с Бейном, так что на другие сферы жизни сил банально не хватало). Войдя в приёмную, Алек сразу хотел постучаться в кабинет Магнуса и сообщить о своём появлении на рабочем месте, но остановился, когда услышал женский голос на повышенных тонах. 

— Бейн, не будь идиотом, — раздражённо говорила женщина. — Что за блажь на тебя нашла? Это так глупо, что у меня даже слов нет! 

— И не надо, — скучающе отозвался Магнус. — Даже если бы они были, я не стал бы их слушать. Это вообще не твоё дело, Камилла. 

— Серьёзно, Магнус? Мы же не чужие друг другу люди, — заявила женщина. 

Алек закусил губу и задумался. Он как-то слышал от Катарины про Камиллу Белкорт, которую Лосс исключительно недолюбливала и называла "очень много возомнившей о себе девицей". Лайтвуд никогда особо этим не интересовался, потому что вообще предпочитал не лезть ни в чью личную жизнь, но сейчас отчего-то захотелось узнать, та ли эта была Камилла (и что она здесь делала). 

— Камилла, — вздохнул Бейн. — Мы не виделись сотню лет, и сейчас ты пришла сюда, чтобы сказать мне, что я не прав? И ты думаешь, что я сразу же это подтвержу и пойду посыпать голову пеплом? 

— Мы люб… — начала женщина, но Магнус её прервал. 

— Тебе пора, Камилла. 

Алек едва успел отойти от двери, когда она открылась и на пороге показалась женщина. Она была очень красивой – длинные светлые волосы, спадающие на плечи, яркие зелёные глаза, потрясающая фигура, утончённые черты лица. Одета она была в длинное лёгкое платье в пол, на плечи наброшено манто, руки скрыты длинными перчатками, а на голове широкополая шляпа – весь её наряд удивительно сочетался между собой, но в то же время совершенно не подходил к прохладной осенней погоде. Буквально наткнувшись на Алека, Камилла прищурилась и слегка скривила губы то ли в подобии улыбки, то ли в гримасе пренебрежения. 

— Какой милый мальчик, — почти прошипела она и протянула руку к его лицу, собираясь похлопать по щеке. 

Алек тут же отшатнулся, но женщина всё равно успела его задеть и тут же отдёрнула руку с негромким вскриком. 

— Ох, простите, мне так жаль, — начал извиняться Лайтвуд, но замолчал, когда к нему подошёл Магнус и как бы невзначай приобнял за плечи. 

— Не стоит, Александр, — сказал Бейн. — Мисс Белкорт сама виновата. Не будет больше тянуть руки ко всем подряд. 

Камилла хмыкнула и посмотрела на Алека чуть более благосклонно. 

— Электричество. Необычно, но интересно. Что ж, прошу простить за неучтивость, _Александр_ , — сказала она, выделяя его имя, и в её голосе отчётливо слышалась насмешка. — Мне уже пора. 

С этими словами она зашла в лифт, стараясь не поворачиваться лицом к окну и опуская поля шляпы. Магнус, стоящий позади Алека и всё так же обнимающий его за плечи, только вздохнул. 

— Эта женщина… — покачал головой Бейн, но прервал сам себя и развернулся к Алеку лицом. — Забыли. Здравствуй, Александр. 

Алек хмыкнул, кивнул и пожал протянутую руку. Он не знал, свидетелем чего стал, но не собирался узнавать – это было не его дело, хотя любопытство прямо так и кусалось внутри. Правда, оно притупилось, когда Магнус задержал его руку в своей чуть дольше, чем это требовалось от простого рукопожатия. Тут же всплыли воспоминания о приглашении на кофе. Интересно, а сам Бейн об этом помнит, или вчера сказал просто так?..

— У нас сегодня весь день расписан, так что давай приступим, — сказал Магнус. 

— А? О, да, конечно, — тут же засуетился Лайтвуд, хватая со стола планшет и чуть не роняя его на пол. 

Магнус как-то странно усмехнулся и забрал у Алека девайс. Лайтвуд недоуменно вскинул взгляд. 

— Сегодня пойдём по моему расписанию, которое составлял я, а не Катарина, — пояснил Бейн и не церемонясь откинул планшет на диван.

— Но мисс Лосс говорила… — начал Алек. 

— Мисс Лосс в отпуске и пусть там и остаётся. А мы идём гулять, потом пить кофе, – ты же не думал, что я забуду, верно? – затем зайдём к одному моему бизнес-партнёру, с которым, возможно, отправимся на деловой ужин. Или не отправимся, кто знает. Идёт? 

Алек удивлённо заморгал, когда понял, что от него ждут ответа. 

— О. Да. Да, конечно, — зачастил парень, стараясь привести мысли в порядок. — А гулять мы идём потому что…

— Потому что я устал и хочу отдохнуть. Тем более погода превосходная! 

С этим поспорить было сложно, но всё же Алек не совсем понимал, почему они так резко изменили рабочие планы (если он ничего не путал, у Бейна были назначены какие-то встречи), однако Лайтвуд даже не попытался спорить. Он нервничал, но вместе с тем был переполнен чувством непонятного ожидания. Ожидания чего-то невероятного. 

Когда они вышли на улицу, то действительно пошли гулять. Просто гулять, и Магнус взял его за руку, отчего у Алека сердце подскочило куда-то к горлу от осознания, что на них смотрят люди. Не сказать, чтобы на них прямо пялились, но Лайтвуд был уверен, что кто-нибудь всё-таки обращал внимание. Магнусу, судя по всему, было совершенно нормально, он рассказывал что-то, и Алеку пришлось заставить себя успокоиться и сосредоточиться на его словах, чтобы понять, что именно. Бейн рассказывал о своём друге Рагноре, с которым они, видимо, провели какую-то совершенно безбашенную юность. История была забавная, и Алек даже расслабился и начал улыбаться – он просто не мог паниковать, когда слушал мягкий голос Магнуса, который будто коконом его обвивал. Через какое-то время Алек почти перестал обращать внимание на окружающих – он чувствовал тепло и спокойствие, ему было как-то совершенно беспричинно хорошо и _правильно_. Словно гулять с Магнусом – самое естественное, что может происходить в его жизни. Бейн же выглядел довольным, он поглядывал на Алека хитрым взглядом, и Лайтвуду порой казалось, что его глаза вспыхивали то золотым, то жёлтым. Это было удивительно, и Алек всякий раз замирал, когда видел это, но потом всё возвращалось обратно к тёплому карему оттенку, который Лайтвуду тоже нравился. Ему вообще всё в Магнусе нравилось, если уж быть откровенным. 

Кофе они решили взять на вынос: погода действительно была прекрасная, а в парке в середине рабочего дня было не так уж и много людей. Алек слегка смутился, когда понял, что они сидят на лавочке довольно близко друг к другу, а Магнус буквально обнимает его за плечи, но потом понял, что проходящим мимо людям вообще безразлично, кто и как сидит. В мире, где твоим соулмейтом мог оказаться кто угодно, на всё смотрели очень толерантно. Были, конечно, фанатики, которые пропагандировали какие-то свои странные идеалы, но их было мало и вообще они нечасто высовывались. Алек пока ещё никому не признался в своей ориентации, но не потому, что опасался реакции семьи, а потому что… потому. У него не было никаких причин, просто как-то так получилось. Иззи, которая догадалась обо всём раньше него самого, видимо, всегда, когда родители заводили разговоры о соулмейтах и свиданиях, делала это странное выражение лица, призванное показать, какой Алек идиот, когда тот краснел и что-то невнятно бурчал себе под нос. 

— У меня сегодня нет никакого желания работать, — неожиданно заявил Бейн, нарушая уютную тишину между ними.

— А как же деловой ужин? — приподнял Алек брови в намёке на удивление. — Бизнес-партнёр? 

Магнус достал из кармана телефон, быстро напечатал кому-то смс и засунул мобильник обратно.

— Всё, деловой ужин только что отменился, — сказал он парню и улыбнулся. — У меня случились форс-мажорные обстоятельства. 

— И какие же? — улыбнулся Алек. 

— Хорошая погода, вкусный кофе и сногсшибательный парень рядом, — отозвался Магнус. 

Алек почувствовал, как щёки заливает румянцем, поэтому уткнулся в свой стакан, так и не сумев согнать с лица радостную улыбку. Он мало что понимал во флирте, поэтому, судя по всему, Магнус решил обойтись вообще без тонких намёков. 

— У нас свидание? — решился всё-таки уточнить Алек. 

— А ты хочешь, чтобы это было оно? — улыбнулся Магнус. 

— Ты мне нравишься, — тихо отозвался Лайтвуд, а потом в шоке округлил глаза. — Ох, в смысле…

Магнус рассмеялся, а потом подался чуть вперёд. Алек затаил дыхание, когда Бейн оказался совсем близко, буквально в нескольких сантиметрах. Сердце застучало как сумасшедшее, ладони неожиданно вспотели, а в волосах начали потрескивать искры. Магнус улыбнулся и коснулся губами виска парня. 

— Тогда это свидание. 

Алек вспыхнул, выдохнул и почувствовал себя слегка идиотом. Разумеется Бейн не поцеловал бы его – на улице, во время первого – _ох боже мой!_ – свидания. Правда теперь Лайтвуд вообще не знал, как себя успокоить хоть немного, потому что мысли пустились вскачь, а сам парень в упор не знал, что ему делать. Что вообще делают на свиданиях? 

Магнус, судя по всему, подобной паники не испытывал (странно, если бы да, конечно), поэтому он всё взял в свои руки. Алек послушно шёл за ним, всякий раз мысленно умирая от мысли, что он не просто так таскается за боссом по городу и пьёт с ним кофе, а _встречается_. Он, Алек Лайтвуд, в котором не было ничего интересного, встречается с Магнусом Бейном, который был просто невероятным. Что Магнус вообще увидел в нём такого, чтобы пригласить на свидание? 

На ужин они всё-таки пошли – правда, рабочими моментами там даже не пахло. Они обсуждали, казалось бы, всё на свете, и Алек готов был вечность просто слушать Магнуса, просто смотреть на него. Бейн ненавязчиво делал ему комплименты, от которых Лайтвуд всякий раз вспыхивал, держал его за руку и пару раз прикасался к лицу – то волосы с глаз убрать, то что-то со щеки смахнуть. Алек впервые в жизни ощутил, как его бьёт собственным же электричеством, как закипает кровь в венах. Это было новое и _потрясающее_ чувство. 

Вернулись в офис они после семи, да и то только потому, что Алек оставил там свой рюкзак. Сотрудники уже разошлись, только охранник кивнул им из-за стойки. Лайтвуду показалось, что мужчина всё понял, и на секунду парень испытал лёгкое чувство паники, подумав, как завтра вся компания будет обсуждать их с Магнусом отношения. На этой мысли мозг слегка запнулся, потому что _отношения_. Их с Магнусом. Это до сих пор не укладывалось в голове. 

Алек подошёл к рюкзаку, лежащему на стуле, а Магнус остался стоять около лифта. 

— Я отвезу тебя домой, — сказал Бейн, когда Лайтвуд подошёл ближе. 

— Не стоит беспокоиться, — покачал головой Алек. — Ещё не поздно, я на метро. 

— Я отвезу тебя, — повторил Магнус и сделал шаг вперёд.

Алек поднял взгляд и только тут осознал, насколько близко они стояли. Как это получилось, Лайтвуд и сам не понял. Бейн протянул руку, забрал у Алека рюкзак, который тот прижимал к груди, и отбросил его куда-то в сторону. Лайтвуд перестал дышать, когда Бейн коснулся пальцами его скулы и провёл ими вниз до подбородка. В голове стало удивительно пусто. 

— У тебя удивительные глаза. Такие прекрасные, — прошептал Магнус, не отрывая взгляда. — Как спокойное небо. 

Алек застыл, смотря на Магнуса. Между ними было всего несколько сантиметров свободного пространства, которое наполнялось потрёскивающими искорками, оседающими на их волосах, из-за чего они оба сияли. Бейн был так близко, так невозможно близко, что Лайтвуд буквально чувствовал его дыхание на своих губах, он почти ощущал их поцелуй. Мысли путались, Алек весь замер в ожидании, схватившись пальцами за предплечье мужчины. 

— Магнус, — выдохнул Алек, почти неслышно, почти про себя. 

И Бейн сократил расстояние между ними, накрывая губы парня своими. Алеку показалось, что весь кислород просто выбили из лёгких, заставив задохнуться, потеряться в ощущениях. Поцелуй был нежным и неторопливым, не был наполнен безумной страстью, но зато переполнен волнительным ожиданием большего. Алек не знал, как и что правильно делать, он тут же позволил Магнусу вести, стараясь повторять за ним. Бейн обнял его за талию и привлёк к себе ещё ближе, одной рукой зарываясь в волосы парня, пропуская их через пальцы. Алек слегка выгнулся и обвил шею мужчины руками, полностью растворяясь в эмоциях, отдаваясь без остатка этому – первому! – поцелую. У него даже мыслей в голове не осталось никаких, он словно качался на волнах блаженства и восторга. Все прошлые почти восемнадцать лет жизни явно стоили того, чтобы дождаться этого момента. Алек ничуть не жалел, что отдал свой первый поцелуй именно Магнусу. 

Сколько прошло времени – секунд или минут, – когда они оторвались друг от друга, Алек не сообразил бы никогда. Он тяжело дышал и чувствовал, как лицо пылает от смущения, а губы горят. Магнус напротив смотрел на него потемневшими глазами, в которых читалось недвусмысленное желание. Алек от волнения облизнул губы, Бейн проследил за этим движением и резко выдохнул. 

— Мне так хочется взять тебя прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, — прошептал он на ухо парню, прикусив зубами мочку. — Чтобы ты стонал и извивался в моих руках, чтобы умолял меня никогда не останавливаться и не отпускать тебя. 

Алек сглотнул и прикрыл глаза, у него в голове сразу же возникла эта картинка. Как Магнус прижимает его к стене, оглаживает руками тело, не переставая целовать, как раздевает его, готовит под себя. И как сам Алек выгибается и умоляет – он знал, что будет умолять – продолжать. Лайтвуд почувствовал, как возбуждается – будь проклято слишком живое воображение! – и не может нормально дышать. Ему до ужаса хотелось, чтобы Магнус сейчас претворил свои слова в жизнь, но в то же время, Алек не был уверен, что готов к этому. 

— Не думаю, что нам стоит делать это сейчас и тем более здесь, — словно прочитал его мысли Бейн и слегка отстранился. 

Алек обвёл ошалелым взглядом полутёмную приёмную, в которой они стояли, и согласно кивнул. Определённо сейчас не место и не время. 

— К тому же, твой первый раз должен быть особенным, — продолжил Магнус, хитро сверкнув глазами. — А для этого нам, как минимум, понадобится кровать и вся ночь свободного времени, посвященного друг другу. 

Алек опять почувствовал, как сбивается дыхание. Это был даже не намёк, это было откровенное приглашение, и Лайтвуд осознал, что у него коленки от этого слегка подрагивают. Вся ночь наедине с Магнусом, в его постели, _в его руках_. Алек умрёт от смущения, даже если будет просто думать об этом. 

— Ну и разумеется, не раньше твоего совершеннолетия, — добавил Бейн. — А пока только поцелуи. Надеюсь ты не против, потому что в противном случае я включу это в список твоих должностных обязанностей. 

Алек пару раз моргнул, а потом тихо рассмеялся и, по-прежнему краснея (да когда же он уже перестанет смущаться в присутствии этого мужчины?!), потянулся к Магнусу за новым поцелуем. Разве можно быть против такого? 

*_*_*

Алек ждал своего дня рождения с таким нетерпением и предвкушением, с каким не ждал праздников уже лет десять. Он сам себе напоминал ребёнка, которому пообещали какой-то очень крутой подарок, и тот теперь весь извёлся в ожидании. 

Уже месяц, как они встречались с Магнусом. 

Уже месяц, как разряды электричества проскальзывали синеватыми искрами только в присутствии Бейна, не доставляя никому неудобства. 

Уже месяц, как Алек не мог перестать думать об их _первом разе_ , который Бейн обещал, как только Лайтвуд перешагнёт порог совершеннолетия[3]. Не то чтобы Алек думал об этом двадцать четыре часа в сутки, но подобные мысли стабильно посещали его по вечерам в душе, наполняли сны и, конечно, тут же лезли в голову, стоило Магнусу появиться в поле зрения. Ну и понятное дело, что во время поцелуев Лайтвуд тоже думал не о рабочих документах. 

А целовал его Магнус часто. Причём Бейна, судя по всему, совершенно не волновало, что их могли застукать, когда он притягивал Алека к себе, стоило тому войти в приёмную. Да и в течении тех нескольких часов, что Лайтвуд честно пытался работать, Магнус то и дело подходил и утягивал парня в очередной головокружительный поцелуй, начисто лишая любого желания заниматься какой бы то ни было полезной для компании деятельностью. Алек не возражал – совершенно. Он и сам с трепетом ожидал этих моментов, когда Магнус, выпроваживая очередного клиента или коллегу, поворачивается к нему с блестящими глазами, подходит и выдёргивает Алека из-за стола, зарывается пальцами в его волосы и целует – так, что даже колени дрожат и подгибаются. 

Алек стал зависимым от этих поцелуев, не мог уже и дня без них прожить, поэтому даже в выходные убегал на свидания, которые Бейн всегда устраивал в тихих уединённых местах, в которых мог спокойно держать Алека за руку, или гладить по плечам, или целовать в шею. Лайтвуд навсегда, наверное, запомнил их первое _официально заранее запланированное_ свидание вне рабочего времени. Он тогда жутко нервничал, постоянно поглядывал на часы, чтобы не опоздать, с сомнением смотрел на свою рубашку и всё порывался надеть сверху удобный свитер, в котором было несколько комфортнее, но всякий раз себя останавливал. Алек помнил, как Магнус привёл его в уже знакомое кафе "У Луиджи", где усадил его рядом с собой и почти не разрывал тактильного контакта. Алек терялся от всего этого и никак не мог сосредоточиться, чувствовал себя нелепым и несуразным рядом с великолепным Бейном, который на все его страхи и неуверенность только улыбался, касался руки и успокаивал. И Алек успокаивался, поддерживал разговор, даже немного шутил и смеялся. А потом они гуляли по вечернему городу, и Магнус затащил его к себе домой, где целовал до умопомрачения. Но всякий раз, когда Алек пытался зайти дальше поцелуев, когда он несмело касался пряжки ремня на брюках Бейна, Магнус отстранялся – он категорично ждал восемнадцатилетия Лайтвуда и даже слышать не хотел ни о каких "я готов". И Алек мог бы даже обидеться на это, но правда была в том – что на Магнуса он не мог обидеться вообще ни за что. И, наверное, Бейн был прав и знал лучше, когда им следует перейти на новый уровень отношений. 

И Алек ждал. Но чем ближе было пятнадцатое декабря [4], тем сильнее было нетерпение. Магнус только улыбался хитро-хитро, сверкал глазами и многозначительно посматривал на календарь. Алек был уверен, что Бейн приготовит ему самый лучший подарок на совершеннолетие, какой только можно представить. Алек ждал приглашения и собирался его принять даже не раздумывая, даже не волнуясь о том, что нужно будет придумывать отмазки для семьи, чтобы сбежать из дома в собственный праздник. Лайтвуд был уверен, что Изабель и Джейс помогут, они и так уже обо всём догадались, судя по одинаковым понимающим улыбочкам. 

Когда Магнус предложил отметить его день рождения вдвоём у себя в квартире, Алеку даже отвечать вслух ничего не надо было – всё легко прочиталось у него на лице. Бейн улыбнулся и прошептал парню на ухо, что с нетерпением будет ждать их встречи, заставив Лайтвуда самого сходить с ума от ожидания и до невозможности нервничать. Поэтому когда Алек вышел из дома и пошёл к Магнусу, то мысли бегали как сумасшедшие, в голове было столько картинок того, _что_ и _как_ сегодня будет происходить, что Лайтвуд едва ли воспринимал окружающую действительность, на автомате обходя встречающихся на пути людей и неодушевлённые предметы типа столбов. 

Наверное, именно из-за невнимательности и погружённости в свои мысли это и случилось. 

Его похитили. 

И нет, это был не забавный розыгрыш от друзей, его реально похитили – заткнули нос и рот пропитанной хлороформом тряпкой и загрузили в закрытый фургон. Алек был далеко не миниатюрным мальчиком, они с Джейсом с детства тренировались, но против нескольких мужчин, напавших неожиданно, шансов у него не было. Причём нападавшие были либо осведомлены о его способностях к ударам током, либо очень удачно одеты в прорезиненную одежду, потому что мгновенно взбунтовавшаяся способность не дала никаких результатов. Алек даже не успел испугаться, когда хлороформ подействовал и погрузил парня в сон. 

Очнулся Лайтвуд резко, как будто кто-то свет включил в тёмной комнате. Перед глазами слегка плавал потолок, но потом быстро остановился и встал на своё положенное место. Алек немного поморгал, а потом огляделся по сторонам и замер, чувствуя, как внутри всё холодеет. 

Алек лежал на большом неприятно холодном каменном столе, стоящем на некоторой возвышенности посреди круглой полутёмной комнаты. Парень был обнажён, но заботливо укрыт белоснежной простыней (что не спасало его спину от леденящей поверхности камня), руки и ноги были закованы в кандалы, приваренные к столу. Алек на пробу дёрнулся пару раз и понял, что это совершено бесполезно, отчего в душе поднялась паника. Чисто инстинктивно Лайтвуд начал дёргаться сильнее, тело покрыли электрические искры. 

— Прекрати, пожалуйста, — попросил кто-то. 

Алек замер и перевёл взгляд на небольшую занавешенную шторой арку, из которой выходили одетые в длинные тёмно-синие рясы люди с накрытыми капюшонами головами. К парню подошёл один из них и заботливо поправил сбившуюся простынь. 

— Кто вы? — выдохнул Лайтвуд, смотря как остальные пришедшие начинают что-то рисовать на полу вокруг стола. — Что вам надо?

— Не волнуйся, мальчик, мы не причиним тебе вреда, — отозвался мужчина. 

— Тогда зачем я здесь? — прищурился Алек. 

— О, ты выполняешь великую миссию! — взмахнул руками говорящий и принялся обходить стол кругом. — Ты – наше подношение величайшему демону! 

— Что? — хрипло выдохнул Алек. — Какому демону? Что происходит?!

— Не бойся, — попросил его мужчина. — Пойми, тебе выпала великая честь. Твоя способность управлять электричеством дана тебе не просто так, она – ключ. Призвать в наш мир Великого Асмодеуса сложно, он редко отвечает на наши призывы. Но если мы предложим ему тебя, он одарит нас своей милостью и силой, поможет нам в величайших начинаниях. 

Мужчина говорил воодушевлённо и восторженно, а Лайтвуд почти дышать перестал от ужаса – и как его вообще угораздило попасть в руки фанатикам? И ведь никто даже не станет его сейчас искать, ведь родные думают, что он ушёл на свидание, а Магнус может решить, что Алек передумал. Когда все хватятся, то будет уже поздно. 

— А если он не придёт? — тихо спросил Лайтвуд. — Что будет со мной тогда? 

— Конечно он придёт, — ласково отозвался мужчина. — Человек со способностями к магии – разве можно устоять? Мы долгое время следили за тобой, мальчик, и точно знаем – ты подойдёшь. 

— Готово, — сказал другой мужчина. 

Алек повернул голову и посмотрел на пол, на котором теперь красовались белые линии. Они были нарисованы по кругу, и если Лайтвуд понимал в подобных обрядах хоть что-то, то сейчас он был в самом центре пентаграммы. 

— До полуночи осталось недолго, — кивнул мужчина, а потом пояснил специально для Алека, — мы не можем начать раньше твоего совершеннолетия. Поэтому нам пришлось ждать так долго. Но это ожидание оправдает себя. 

Алеку хотелось сказать, что они занимаются каким-то бредом, и никакие демоны не придут, потому что их не существует, но Лайтвуд прекрасно знал, что спорить с фанатиками глупо и опасно. Но с другой стороны, кто может предугадать, как они себя поведут, когда никто не явится на их "подношение"? Не сочтут ли они Алека виновным и не решат ли убить его из-за этого? Хотя, кто вообще знает, как будет проходить этот их обряд, может быть всё начнётся с жертвоприношения. 

— Вы меня убьёте? — спросил Алек, когда паника подступила к горлу, мешая дышать. 

— Что? — удивился мужчина. — Конечно нет! Ты – подношение Асмодеусу, он сам решит, что с тобой делать. 

— Прекрасно, — прохрипел Лайтвуд и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть ничего вокруг. 

Какое-то время было относительно тихо, только фанатики негромко переговаривались, расставляли тяжёлые напольные подсвечники и рисовали какие-то символы на стенах. Алек же даже перестал паниковать – смысла не было никакого. Он умрёт в день своего совершеннолетия, так и не признавшись семье, что гей, так и не сказав Магнусу, что любит его. Умрёт, разумеется, девственником, на столе каких-то сумасшедших фанатиков из-за способностей своего соулмейта, о котором он ничего не знает. Лучше и быть не могло, конечно. 

— Время! — неожиданно сказал мужчина, и Алек вздрогнул, резко открывая глаза. 

Фанатики тут же начали становиться вокруг, берясь за руки и начиная что-то бормотать. Алек постарался успокоить дыхание и примириться со своей незавидной судьбой, но несмотря на эти попытки, было до одури страшно. Он не хотел умирать в восемнадцать лет во время какого-то идиотского оккультного ритуала! Голоса фанатиков становились всё громче, а зажженные свечи отчего-то начали слепить глаза. Алек почувствовал, как привычные искры собираются вместе, и всё его тело охватывает синеватое необжигающее пламя. Это было странно и пугающе, и Лайтвуд даже не знал, что думать. 

А потом все свечи погасли, и комната погрузилась в темному – только Алек ярко сиял в холодном синем огне посередине. По помещению пронёсся небольшой ветерок, фанатики взволнованно зашептались, а Лайтвуд в шоке смотрел, как темнота начинает клубиться рядом со столом, обретая очертания мужской фигуры. Ярко загорелись жёлто-зелёные глаза с вертикальными зрачками. 

— Асмодеус, наш повелитель, это ты? — заговорил мужчина, который до этого успокаивал Алека. — Ты пришёл на наш зов! 

Тихий смех пронёсся по комнате, отражаясь от стен. В этом смехе не было ничего весёлого или доброжелательного, скорее он звучал как "вам всем конец, но меня это радует". Алек же не мог оторваться взглядом от кошачих глаз, сияющих совсем рядом, поэтому вздрогнул, когда на его грудь, скрытую простынёй, легла темнота, постепенно становясь рукой. Лайтвуд почувствовал это прикосновение, но оно не несло никакой угрозы, только… нежность? заботу? – Алек даже не мог точно сказать, что именно, но прикосновение было приятным. И знакомым. Вот это выбило из колеи даже больше, чем само присутствие демона. 

— Ты принимаешь наше подношение, о Великий Асмодеус? — с восторгом спросил мужчина. 

Демон ему ничего не ответил, зато из темноты появилась улыбка, и Алек замер, в шоке приоткрыв рот. Все мысли тут же вынесло из головы, как будто их там никогда и не было, руки инстинктивно дёрнулись, и Лайтвуд понял, что его больше не удерживают оковы. Парень тут же сел, простынь соскользнула вниз, но Алека это сейчас волновало мало (тем более демон очень заботливо вернул на место его трусы). 

— О Великий… — опять начал фанатик, но его бесцеремонно перебили. 

— Магнус?! — ошеломлённо спросил Алек, всё ещё несколько неуверенный в своих догадках. 

Темнота вздохнула, а потом полностью приняла человеческий облик – и да, это определённо был Бейн. Алек в шоке выдохнул и не знал, что сказать, потому что это был _Магнус_ , такой родной, знакомый и, чёрт возьми, любимый, и Лайтвуд всерьёз был готов поверить в то, что его сбила машина и сейчас он лежит на операционном столе, видя сумасшедшие сны под наркозом. Бейн вздохнул. 

— Прости, я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал об этом так, — сказал Магнус и потянулся к руке Алека, забирая с его кожи весь синий огонь. 

Одновременно с этим в комнате опять зажглись все свечи. Лайтвуд огляделся и увидел топчущихся на месте фанатиков, взволнованных и взбудораженных, не решающихся переступить края пентаграммы. 

— Асмодеус? — неуверенно спросил главный. 

— Упс, — развел руками Магнус. — Промашечка вышла. Надо было лучше читать книжки. 

— Но как? — с такой бесконечной печалью и непониманием спросил мужчина, что Алеку даже почти стало его жалко. 

— Ну вот так, — отозвался Бейн. — Папа, конечно, любит всяких интересных людей, но не в этом случае. На него, — он кивком указал на Алека, — вы могли призвать только меня. 

— И ты выполнишь нашу просьбу? — с надеждой спросил главный. 

— Вы сорвали нам романтический ужин, серьёзный разговор и умопомрачительный секс, как сам-то ты думаешь? — уточнил Бейн. 

Мужчина как-то сразу сдулся и отступил. Алек на него даже не глянул, он во все глаза смотрел на Магнуса, который так же смотрел на него. Потом Бейн протянул руку. Лайтвуд перевёл взгляд на неё, понимая, что это значит. Магнус предлагает поговорить, предлагает ему сделать выбор – идти с ним или нет. Алек сглотнул. Его парень – чёртов демон. Вот уж чего точно никто не ожидал. 

Алек решительно схватился за протянутую ладонь и в следующий миг почувствовал сильный рывок. Но испугаться или удивиться он не успел, потому что буквально через секунду понял, что уже сидит полностью одетый на диване в лофте Магнуса и судорожно прижимает к себе свою же собственную куртку. Бейн сидел в кресле напротив него и явно не собирался первым начинать разговор.

Прекрасно, Алек встречается со сверхъестественным существом. Вся семья будет определённо в восторге. 

— Ты – демон, — сказал Лайтвуд с лёгким намёком на вопросительную интонацию. 

— Наполовину, — отозвался Магнус. — Моя мать была человеком. 

Алек кивнул. Всё, конкретные вопросы у него закончились, дальше начиналось что-то из разряда "почему", "как" и "что делать дальше". Бейн вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. 

— Я собирался тебе рассказать сегодня. У нас есть определённые правила, которые я не могу нарушить. Одно из них – люди не должны знать, кто мы такие. 

— Тогда почему ты собирался сказать мне? — удивился Алек. — Если нельзя…

— Потому что жить с соулмейтом и не сказать ему правду – не совсем то, что я хочу от будущего. 

Лайтвуд кивнул, а потом замер и в шоке уставился на Магнуса. Бейн пожал плечами и слегка усмехнулся. 

— Ты же не думал, что в мире есть обычный человек со способностью к электричеству, правда? 

— А у тебя что? — спросил Лайтвуд. — Что я передал тебе? 

— Ничего, — покачал головой Магнус. — Мы узнаём своих соулмейтов по собственным же силам. Я понял, кто ты, когда увидел электричество, — Бейн поднял руку и между его пальцев вспыхнули искры. — Правда, я нечасто использую эту силу, предпочитаю огонь. Но даже если бы и не это, мне бы вполне хватило посмотреть в твои глаза. 

Алек закусил губу и немного расслабился, выпуская из рук куртку. Ему всё ещё не верилось, что это всё происходит в реальности, но, по крайней мере, его не собирались приносить в жертву – уже несомненный плюс. Магнус был полудемоном, его соулмейтом – и Лайтвуд совершенно не знал, как на это реагировать и что с этим делать, но ни страха, ни паники не ощущал. Возможно, он просто был в состоянии шока. 

— Я никогда не причинил бы тебе вреда, — сказал Бейн. — Я вообще не причиняю людям вред. Нам не нужны жертвоприношения, кровавые ритуалы и всё, что описывают в этих забавных книжках. Твои безопасность и спокойствие я ставлю выше всего остального, для меня нет и не будет чего-то или кого-то приоритетнее тебя. 

Алек отчего-то смутился. Они с Магнусом не признавались друг другу в любви, но эти слова Бейна звучали именно как признание. Он говорил, что Лайтвуд для него дороже всего остального, стоит выше других – и Алек не мог не чувствовать, как сердце начинает стучать быстрее от этих слов. В его жизни происходило что-то совершенно невозможное, невероятное и _потрясающее_ , потому что всё, что связано с Магнусом было таким. Бейн словно пришёл за ним в серую и скучную комнату и вытащил на улицу, где разноцветные краски и полная приключений жизнь. Алек должен был испугаться, ощутить неприязнь или неприятие – но вместо этого Лайтвуд буквально захлёбывался от восторга. 

Как оказалось, он был законченным психом. 

— Ты не сумасшедший, Александр, — рассмеялся Бейн, с лёгкостью читая его мысли. — Просто ты столкнулся с этим миром посредством великолепного меня. 

Алек хотел было сказать, что от скромности Магнус явно не умрёт, но изо рта вырвались совершенно другие слова, от которых Лайтвуд покраснел и в шоке округлил глаза. 

— Я люблю тебя. 

Магнус улыбнулся, а потом растворился в воздухе, чтобы в ту же секунду появиться на диване рядом с Алеком, притягивая его к себе. Лайтвуд не сопротивлялся, с готовностью подался вперёд и успокоенно выдохнул, утыкаясь носом в шею Бейна. 

— Мне восемнадцать лет, мой парень оказался моим же соулмейтом-полудемоном, меня чуть не отдали в качестве подношения какому-то демону – и всё это за пару часов. Я в шоке и признался тебе в любви, — резюмировал Алек. — Полгода назад я был твёрдо уверен, что ничего интересного в моей жизни не произойдёт по определению. 

Магнус рассмеялся и поцеловал парня в макушку. 

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Александр.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - Ацетат - это ткань (да, такая есть xD)  
> [2] - Я сначала придумала этот сайт, а потом ради интереса пошла и вбила его в адресную строку. И он существует!  
> [3] - В Нью-Йорке совершеннолетие наступает в 21, но в угоду сюжету оно стало наступать в 18.  
> [4] - Я знаю, что день рождения у Алека в сентябре, но авторским произволом Александр у нас стал стрельцом xD
> 
> Ну просто: asuras - в ведийской, буддийской и индуистской мифологии - персонажи, наделённые особой колдовской силой.


End file.
